Food
This article is about the item from ''The Legend of Zelda. For the item from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, see All-Purpose Bait.'' Food is a recurrent item in the The Legend of Zelda series. Food is also known as Bait or Enemy Bait as an item from The Legend of Zelda. Appearances The Legend of Zelda This item, which appears to be some sort of meat, can be used to lure enemies to a specific location, making them easier for Link to kill. Also, food is needed to feed a Hungry Goriya in Level 7 during the first quest, and in both Level 3 and Level 8 during the Second Quest; the creature blocks Link's path, grumbling for food, and the only way to move forward is to present it with the food. Link can place one piece of food at a time. It will disappear after enough time has passed, or if Link uses the boomerang. Food can be purchased from a few of the Merchants in the caves around Hyrule. It is important to note that this item has infinite uses when tossed about to lure in foes, but is removed from the inventory when given to the Hungry Goriya. It can be purchased again afterwards. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Food appears as a type of item (rather than a single item) that will heal or provide other effects if consumed by Link. By cooking food items, Link can create various dishes including Elixirs or increase the effectiveness of certain food items.There are three types of food, Raw Foods, Dishes, and Elixirs. Raw foods are generally any ingredient that can be consumed to restore health without Cooking it. Food Dishes are items created from cooking, roasting, or freezing certain raw ingredients. Elixirs are potions that can be brewed generally via cooking monster parts and critters (bugs, frogs, and lizards) together as part of the elixir's base recipe though certain materials can be added to the base recipe to boost the resulting Elixir's effects. Though Cambo suggests that eating raw foods is dangerous and can lead to food poisoning Link can consume food without issues as even barely edible failed dishes do not harm Link despite his apparent disgust or struggling to chew Rock-Hard Food. Certain Dishes and most Elixirs may have additional effects that benefit Link in different ways such as Defense Up, extra health, extra stamina, Attack Up, Speed Up, Stamina restoration, or resistance to certain elements or climates. Most foods restore health though some dishes and Elixirs lack health recovery due to the ingredients used to make them. Food Dishes and Elixirs are valuable as items to sell for Rupees thus Link can cook food to sell as an easy way to generate income. Raw Food can also be sold as well though not as much as food dishes or Elixirs. Link can also purchase Akkala Buns from East Akkala Stable a special type of bread made at the stable using an unknown recipe that uses the freshest ingredients. Additionally Grilled Rock Roast is a dish created from cooking Rock Roasts which is popular among Gorons. These are the only dish Link himself cannot cook himself and Link is unable to consume Grilled Rock Roast himself. Other Appearances Hyrule Warriors 8-Bit Bait appears as Darunia's 8-bit weapon in his Hammer moveset. Humorously, it is depicted as a type of Hammer. Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] Food appears as part of the new My Fairy Mode and can be used to increase a Fairy's Trust Level. Like Materials, there are 3 grades each Food Item: Bronze (Default), Silver (''Tasty), and Gold (Delicious). Additional they are grouped into 5 different classes based upon the nature of the item in question. Types of Food * Drink - Drink-based Foods. Includes items such as Bottled Water, Chateau Romani, Elixir Soup, Great Fairy's Tears, Hot Spring Water, Lon Lon Milk, Pumpkin Soup, and Sacred Water. * Feast - Feast-based Foods. Includes various items such as All-Purpose Bait, Gratitude Crystals, Ordon Goat Cheese, Meat/Tasty Meat, and Weird Eggs * Fish - Fish-based Foods. Includes various kinds of Fish such as Greengill, Hylian Loach, Hylian Pike, Hyrule Bass, Ordon Catfish, and Reekfish. * Plant - Plant-based Foods. Includes various plants, mushrooms, and seeds such as Carrots, Deku Nuts, Ember Seeds, Gale Seeds, Hyoi Pears, Life Tree Fruit, Light Fruit, Magic Beans, Mystery Seeds, Odd Mushrooms, Pegasus Seeds, Pumpkins, Scent Seed, Stamina Fruit, and Water Fruit. * Weird - Weird Foods. Includes various odd foods such as Bee Larva, Bomb Fish, Chu Jelly, Mushroom Spores, Rock Sirloin, and Skullfish. See also * All-Purpose Bait * Scent Seed * Hammer (Hyrule Warriors) pt-br:Comida Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Hammers Category:Fairy Foods Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items